xe2x80x9cNot applicablexe2x80x9d.
xe2x80x9cNot applicablexe2x80x9d.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved extendible and retractable lead, particularly but not exclusively for use as an extending dog lead.
2. Description of the Related Art
Extending dog leads that enable the length of the lead to be altered have been widely available for a number of years. Generally, the leads are rotated around a reel within a handle part of the lead and a member can be pushed against the reel to prevent movement thereof. A separate locking mechanism then has to be operated to maintain the member in this position thereby preventing further movement of the reel and thus maintaining the lead at a given length. However, these types of leads can be difficult to operate because they involve two actions, pushing a trigger onto the reel and then moving a further member, for example in the form of a switch, to lock the trigger against the reel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an extendible and retractable lead that can be operated in a single action.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an extendible lead comprising a casing housing a reel, a lead windable about the reel and a retainer, the casing having an outlet for passage of the lead and further comprising a moveable member for engagement and disengagement with the reel, characterised in that a part of the moveable member is engageable with the retainer on movement of the member towards the reel, thereby locking the member against the reel in a single action.
The casing is preferably formed of two halves that may be secured together by suitable fixing means. The casing preferably includes an elongated oval passage therethrough for serving as a handle. The two halves of the casing are preferably injection moulded components, the inner profile of the casing being shaped appropriately to house and retain the positioning of the internal components contained therein. The casing is preferably made of a tough, rigid plastics material, such as polypropylene.
Any conventional reel may be employed in the device of the present invention for winding of the lead therearound. Preferably, each end of the reel is provided with parallel flanges extending perpendicularly around the periphery thereof for encasing the lead. The flanges may be provided with ribbing on the outer surface thereof.
The lead may made of any suitable material for forming an elongated strap, for example the lead may be formed of a length of cord attached to a further length of strapping or may be formed of strapping only, for example being made of nylon. The outlet provided in the casing for passage of the lead is preferably crescent-shaped to eliminate twisting of the lead. Suitable fastening means are attached to the end of lead to enable it to be fastened to, for example, a collar.
The moveable member preferably extends from the exterior of the casing into the interior thereof, the casing being provided with an appropriate aperture for passage of the member. The part of the moveable member that engages with a retainer is preferably in the form of a resiliently deformable latch extending from the member. Preferably, the latch is in the form of a living hinge. The moveable member preferably comprises a knob or button part located exteriorally to the casing for imparting movement to the member connected to two parallel side arms within the interior of the casing that, in the forward position, co-operate with the ribs on the reel to prevent rotation thereof. The latch part is preferably within the casing and extends from the knob or button part between the side arms. Preferably the latch extends approximately three quarters along the length of the side arms. The latch is preferably T-shaped, being comprised of a lever and cross bar. Preferably the cross bar is angled obliquely with respect to the lever. It is to be appreciated that the latch should be formed of a material having a degree of flexibility, such as an acetyl material.
The moveable member is preferably provided with biasing means. Preferably, a spring extends between the moveable member and abutment means. Contact with the abutment means biases the spring towards the end of the member. Preferably, the side arms are relieved of material along the length thereof to provide slots. The abutment means preferably extends through the slots.
The retainer is preferably provided within the casing. Preferably, the retainer is a C-shaped catch, the back part of the retainer being closest to the latch when the moveable member is disengaged from the reel. Pushing the knob of the member causes it to move towards the reel and, in doing so, the latch is forced over the back of the retainer and into the recess. This locks the member against the reel. Pushing of the knob a second time causes the latch to be forced out of the retainer thereby enabling the moveable member to move back from the reel.
Preferably, the device is also provided with guides for directing the latch of the member into and out of the retainer. Preferably, the guides are substantially parallel to the contours of the retainer. More preferably, two sets of guides are provided around opposing sides of the retainer, the guides meeting at an apex that points towards the centre of the recess of the retainer. Guides may also be provided to aid movement of the side members.
Preferably, the guides and retainer are formed integrally with the moulded casing. A lubricant may be provided to assist in the smooth operation of the working components.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided an extendable and retractable lead comprising a casing housing a reel, a lead windable about the reel and a retainer, the casing having an outlet for passage of the lead and further comprising a moveable member for engagement and disengagement with the reel, the moveable member having side arms and a resiliently deformable latch, whereby movement of the member towards the reel causes the latch to engage with the retainer and thereby lock the side arms of the member against the reel.